Love Is Blind
by SelPlusDemi
Summary: E se você descobrisse que vê menos do que alguém que não deveria enxergar nada? (LongFic) Alex/Mitchie - HIATUS


**Capítulo 1 - Decisions**

* * *

Decisões e destino são coisas que funcionam em conjunto? Quero dizer, já está tudo premeditado o que você irá fazer de acordo com um único destino da sua vida? Ou você pode mudar tudo, há qualquer momento, e dar outro rumo para as coisas? Acho que essa é mais uma das incertezas da vida, afinal a única certeza que realmente temos é que morremos.

Há tanta coisa na vida que não vemos, da forma que deveríamos, existem muitas opções e algumas dessas nem temos real conhecimento. Por exemplo, você geralmente cresce numa família com crenças, pensamentos e modos já formados, certamente, você querendo ou não, acompanha o ciclo, até crescer, formar opiniões e pensar diferente, da sua forma.

Se quem eu sou hoje, se encontrasse com quem eu era , eu a avisaria que a tanto ainda pra se aprender, fazer, sentir e ver. Diria pra ela acreditar mais em si mesma, e não simplesmente aceitar como as coisas são e não tentar fazer a diferença. Mas de qualquer forma, agradecia por ter feito tudo de sua forma e ter tomado as decisões necessárias.

Naquela manhã chuvosa, as luzes do metrô faziam ruídos conforme piscavam e eu não sentia nada além de tédio. Meu pai, Jerry, já tinha saído para o trabalho há algumas horas, ele ainda estava em seus primeiros dias, mas já era um bom policial, bom, pelo menos em campo ele devia ser. Se não, não teria esquecido o próprio distintivo em casa; outra vez.

Como minha mãe, Theresa, já faleceu há alguns anos e moro apenas com meu pai e meu irmão mais novo, Max – que tinha um teste na escola aquele dia – eu era a única que podia encontrar meu pai e devolver-lhe o distintivo.

Eu, apesar de preguiçosa, não me preocupei em faltar aula, pra andar de metrô em Nova Iorque e cumprir a tarefa. Dividindo o vagão comigo estavam, em minha frente, uma velha, baixinha e rechonchuda, com maças do rosto avermelhadas, tricotando alguma coisa em um azul bebê. No banco à esquerda de mim, um homem, aparentando ser razoavelmente novo, batalhava para arrumar a gravata que combinava com o terno.

Do lado direito, dois homens latinos riam de algo, com os olhos fixos na tela de um celular. Um bastante forte e alto, com um moicano e uma barba rala e o outro magricela, com dentes pretos e uma bandana tão escura quanto. Ambos com calças jeans surradas e camisetas manchadas de óleo, os deixando mais imundos do que poderiam aparentar.

Ao lado da velhinha, e a que mais me intrigou, era a garota cega. Ela tinha cabelos negros e curtos, que paravam no ombro, usava óculos de armações redondas e segurava uma vara com pegador vermelho, provavelmente seu guia. As calças pretas lhe apertavam as pequenas pernas, e combinavam com as botas de cano curto, e a jaqueta verde musgo caía perfeitamente sobre a camiseta de banda que vestia.

Eu tinha a impressão de já ter visto aquele rosto redondo e pálido em algum lugar, talvez na escola, ela parecia ter minha idade, mas eu me lembraria de ver uma cega, não lembraria? Não é como se ela fosse comum como os outros. E eu também recordaria de ver alguém tão bonito, eu acho. Eu não me importava muito com outras pessoas ou como elas aparentavam, na verdade, porém um lado meu ficava encantado por garotas, parte que meus antigos namorados não foram o bastante pra destruir.

Os latinos me tiraram de meus pensamentos quando se levantaram bruscamente, fazendo o latão do piso soltar um estrondo incomodo, que assustou até mesmo a velhinha que estava concentrada tricotando. Eles caminharam, se segurando nos puxadores e pararam em frente à morena e a velhinha, que recebeu um olhar ameaçador e levantou-se assustada, e com sorte desceu na parada que o veículo fazia no momento.

- Hey, ceguinha. – O magricela a chamou, rindo com seu companheiro, do apelido dado à garota. A morena arqueou a sobrancelha, provavelmente confusa.

- Está falando comigo? – Ela apontou para o próprio peito. E o latino menor balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

- Cara, ela é cega! Ela não vai ver você mover a droga da sua cabeça, otário. – Comentou o grandalhão. – Mas então, que tal abrir a carteira dessa bolsinha preta aí, gatinha?

E então tivemos mais uma parada e o homem bem vestido - que já havia ajeitado sua gravata - deixou o vagão, sem pressa, provavelmente evitando toda a situação, focando-se em seus próprios problemas e preocupações.

Pelo jeito a minha presença parecia ser irrelevante, ou talvez eu apenas fosse a próxima vítima do assalto. Eu me senti desafiada e instigada, eu deveria ajudar a garota ou não? Parecia quase um ato de caridade e muitas pessoas odeiam serem salvas por pena, eu não estava com pena e eu muito menos faço caridade, eu estava indignada, na verdade, ela já devia lidar com tanta coisa e agora acrescentar pessoas abusadas? Eu detesto pessoas abusadas.

E foi então que eu tomei, talvez, a decisão mais insana que eu poderia tomar. Mas parecia a coisa certa, mesmo sendo algo que eu poderia me arrepender, em seguida. Mas Alex Russo não pensa em conseqüências.

- Vocês dois não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? – A frase escapou dos meus lábios, ganhando a atenção dos três.

- Fica quieta, pirralha! – O maior exclamou.

- Pirralha? Acho que você não deveria falar assim com um oficial de polícia, não concorda?

- Oficial de polícia? Você? Não deve nem ter terminado o colegial ainda. Boa piada! – Os dentes pretos do outro se mostravam pra mim em um sorriso de lado.

- Ae? Me explique isso, então. – Tirei o distintivo de meu pai do bolso da minha jaqueta preta. Ambos arregalaram os olhos. – E é, eu também tenho os outros brinquedinhos, bati no outro bolso, esperando que acreditassem que eu realmente estava armada. Os dois se olharam, parecendo cair no meu plano.

- Cara, não é bom mexer com tiras, mesmo que a gente consiga derrubar a garota, irão atrás da gente em seguida. – O menor falou baixo, para o outro que rangia os dentes de raiva. O de moicano bufou, irritadiço em perder o roubo, pegou o parceiro pelo braço e deixou o vagão sem mais nenhuma palavra.

- Ual! – A garota exclamou, com um tom incrédulo. – Obrigada, oficial, lhe devo uma.

- Eu não sou policial. – Gargalhei. Eu estava longe de ser uma defensora pública, mas parando pra pensar na possibilidade, não seria tão ruim chutar algumas bundas de idiotas como esses dois. – Mas de nada, disponha.

- Eu sei, Alex. – Engatou uma risada curta, me fazendo parar e olhar em choque, para ela.

- Como você sabe quem eu sou? – Minha voz saiu mais aguda do que deveria.

Apesar de eu ter conhecimento da minha fama nos corredores escolares de Tribeca, aquilo me pegou de surpresa, não era como se eu esperasse que todo mundo soubesse meu nome.

- Éramos colegas, no ano passado. – Me deu um sorriso fraco. – Conheço sua voz. Eu lembro de você principalmente nas aulas de pintura, que acho que foram as únicas que você não faltou, nenhuma vez.

- Caramba, então eu estava certa quando achei que já tinha te visto... – Deixei a pausa, para que ela se apresentasse formalmente.

- Michelle Torres. Mas pode me chamar de Mitchie. – Estendeu a mão, que eu apertei, me sentando ao seu lado.

- Hey, você não era aquela garota sozinha e estranha, do último cavalete da sala? – Questionei, ganhando um par de sobrancelhas levantadas. – Desculpa, não queria ofender.

Eu havia me lembrado dela, ela era bastante tímida e quieta, e estava sempre usando vestidos coloridos. Ela sempre pareceu normal, mas era estranha por não ter amigos e ser muita sozinha. E é, só me lembro de vê-la nas aulas de pintura. Reparando agora, só seu rosto era o mesmo. Continuava bonita, mas... Estava bem diferente.

- Tudo bem, e eu era sim. – Soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Mas como éramos colegas de artes? Eu achei que pela bengala e os óculos que você fosse cega. – Pensei em voz alta.

- Hm, o ano passado realmente foi uma experiência diferente pra mim. – Afirmou, balançando a cabeça.

- Oh...

Eu queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, o porquê de ela não poder enxergar mais.

- Longa história, mas... Parecesse que essa é minha parada. Foi bom te ver, Russo. – Levantou-se do banco, indo em direção as portas de entrada/saída de passageiros.

- Espera, Mitchie! Eu vou te ver de novo?

- Se você quiser... Venho pro Central Park todas às tardes. – Sorriu pela última vez, antes de sair e me deixar sozinha no metrô.

- Droga, estou no Central Park? Passei muitas paradas de onde devia descer, meu pai vai me matar. – Reclamei, para ninguém em particular.

Parece que decisões, certas ou erradas, todas fazem parte de um destino que você mesmo deve construir. E algo me dizia que meu pai esquecer o distintivo e eu ajudando Mitchie tinham sido as certas, mesmo sendo tão erradas.

* * *

_N/A: Eu não gosto muito de capítulos longos, mas talvez os próximos sejam maiores, para a alegria de vocês. Enfim, ideia nova e meio diferente (ou bastante diferente, de qualquer coisa que eu já li). Eu pretendo fazer uma longfic, porque eu estou há semanas com cenas dessa história na cabeça e eu espero que fiquem tão boas quanto eu imaginei. _

_E eu pretendo postar mais seguido, porque eu tenho essa mania (que vocês amam rs) de não conseguir terminar o que eu começo._


End file.
